Corporate Knights
The Corporate Knights were a security force, founded by the Corporate Alliance shortly after the invasion of Naboo. Leaders of the Alliance feared that the Jedi, as well as the Republic would attempt to harm their plans, and possibly arrest them for conspiring with the Separatist movement. The leaders decided a security force capable of defeating Jedi was needed, but that could also negotiate, and avoid violence if possible, unlike many droids. History Founding Shortly after the invasion of Naboo, the Corporate Knights were founded to act as a security force, capable of combat with Jedi knights, and other Republic forces. It was decided early on that the Knights would be mostly comprised of force sensitives, however the Jedi Order had scooped up the majority of those, and while the offer of luxury, and money, might sway a few who were already displeased with the limitations of the order, it would not secure enough. Any non-force sensitive that could combat effectively with a lightsaber was allowed to join their ranks. Clone Wars The Corporate Knights mostly acted as security for high ranking members of the Corporate Alliance, as well as Representatives of the Corporate Alliance in the Republic senate, and Separatist Parliament, they also protected important resources, cargo, and funds. On occasion, they would attempt to collect debt for the InterGalactic Banking Clan, or IBC, however this was not their specialty, as the IBC tended to have people to do this job already, so it was rare to see them doing this. After order 66 was enacted, Palpatine ordered the destruction of the Corporate Knights by Clone Commandos, The Commandos wiped out many of the Knights, however some survived the attack on their base, as well as those who were off world at the time. This ended the structure of the Knights, as only one member of the Union Court survived the attack, that being Kahan Aree, representative of the IBC, or InterGalactic Banking Clan. some survivors still called themselves Corporate Knights, though none acted as security for the Corporate Alliance after that point. Rebellion During the Imperial era, the former Knights were scattered around, doing different things. Some stayed with Separatist holdouts, and refused to surrender. Most joined rebel cells, however Vader, as well as Inquisitors would kill any they found. Very few survived after the fall of the empire, to see the rise of the New Republic. Organization The Knights consisted of several ranks. The Union Court was a council-like body, of 4 members. One to represent the Trade Federation, one for the IBC, one for the Techno Union, and one for the planet of Geonosis. These leaders, who held the title of Master, were chosen by each faction of the Corporate Alliance. The Court had control over all actions of the Knights that was not dictated by the Alliance itself. Recruitment *'Main Article' Recruitment Unlike the Jedi Order, membership was completely voluntary, and one could join regardless of age. To join one would go to their base, on Kooriva. One there, you could request membership. Basic psychical tests were required, if those checked out, combat using a lightsaber, against training droids of increasing difficulty was required. If that test was passed, a meeting with the Union Court was in order. The members of the court would interview you, and if you pleased them with your resume, as well as your charisma, you were allowed entry. Entry for Force sensitives was much swifter, as the combat test was skipped. Training *'Main Article' Training Similar to the Jedi Order, the knights trained through a Master/Apprentice system. The system was not age based, however, as children were not recruited as infants, instead membership was voluntary, as the Knights were more of a security force, than a religious institution. This lead to apprentice's immediately being chosen by a more experienced member of the knights, however, as the order was not very old, the experience gap between master and apprentice was not very great. Training consisted of lightsaber combat, basic force attacks for those who were sensitive to the force, physical exercise, negotiation skills, and basic education on galactic affairs, from the point of view of the Confederacy, and the Corporate Alliance. Regulations *'Main Article' Regulations As far as Regulations of the Knights, there were very little compared to the Jedi Order. The Religion of the individuals was viewed as irreverent, as long they achieved what they were ordered to. Due to this the Knights contained an interesting mix of light, and dark side affiliates, as well as some who were in between. The way the Knights dressed was mostly up to their personal taste, as long as it did not hinder their ability to do their job. Unlike the Jedi, conformity was not viewed as very important, however they did have official robs, though they were only worn on occasions. There were no rules against having a family, or emotional bonds. It was encouraged to serve the Corporate Alliance above all other material things, however in order to attract force users and mercenaries to the job, making it as appealing as possible, through allowing far more person freedom was necessary.